Talk:Esteban Colberto
Is the title of the show Esteban Colberto Gigante? Esteban is the host of El Colberto Reporto Gigante. He is very handsome and wants to take the job of Stephen Colbert (but don't tell). El Colberto Reporto Gigante is Sabado Gigante meets with The O'Reilly Factor. ¡Olé! Esteban Colberto of Colberto Reporto Gigante appeared on the The Colbert Report on August 16, 2006. He received the part of the show named "La PALABRA". Esteban is better at the job than Stephen Colbert and should be the commandant of Cuba. :Mr Espanol translator sir, "Beige Lady" used to be identified in the accompanying photo, could someone please put that back in en espanol?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 4 November 2006 (UTC) March 15, 2007 Stephen interviewed Esteban live via satellite from Merida, Mexico on the March 15, 2007 edition of The Colbert Report to gauge his opinion of George W. Bush's eight-day trip to Latin America. Esteban claimed that George Bush doesn't care about him and that the President's spanish language and political skills are akin to those of a Jaurez streetwalker: A lot of promises but all you get in the end is a pain in your dong. The guest worker program hasn't been implemented, nor have immigration reforms - although they did finally get their Oscar® for Pan's Labyrinth. Esteban then explained that not everyone in Latin America speaks spanish, and that each country has a unique culture that he, as a Mexican, isn't qualified to comment on in detail. (Except that he believes the people of Uruguay are human garbage.) When pressed on the issue of China's investments in Latin America, Esteban praised Chinese President Hu Jintao who stepped in with billions of dollars when the United States stepped out to spend billions in Iraq and on the War on Terror. ¡Su Español es terrible! Querido Sr. Colberto La bandera por arriba de su pagina tiene un error en el idioma. Algo no marca Esteban felíz, y la puede decir que este se hace Esteban muy felíz ¿Va corregirlo? Atenea del Sol 06:44, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you have a suggestion for improvement? Some of us can only read and write American.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC) So when is Esteban going to visit Latin America? Just curious - when is Esteban coming to Latin America? I could set up a tour for him.... I ask so that I may plan my upcoming vacation. Here in Ecuador, we'd like to erect a monument to Dr. Colbert at the centre of the world (latitude 0) to comemmorate his greatness. I'd assume that since Dr. Colbert does not speak any other language than American, he'd need to bring Esteban along to translate. Does anyone have any information on this? PS: Pay no attention to the factinistas behind the curtain - Ecuador is not a Socialst country! We are a bastion of Free Market Capitalism. Atenea del Sol 22:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps you can do a page on the American continent for "Sarah Palin"? Write it as though you are Esteban himself and help her understand it a little better?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC)